The present invention relates to fiberglass and other hollow poles. Fiberglass poles are often used for residential lighting, for parking lot lighting, and so forth. These poles have the advantage that they are lightweight, do not require a poured foundation, and can be made in decorative shapes to enhance the landscaping of an area. However, there have been some problems with these poles. Since the portion of the pole at ground level is often wider than the portion that goes below ground, it is often difficult or impossible to reach below the wide upper portion in order to tamp the base into position to secure it in place. Also, if the poles are set in place before the parking lot or adjacent sidewalks are paved or before landscaping is finished, which is usually necessary, there can be problems with the paving equipment or other landscaping equipment running into the pole and damaging it.